


Rule of Thumb

by bobombmobob



Category: Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Hitchhiker Leo, Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, M/M, Sharing a Bed, lumosinlove, trucker logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobombmobob/pseuds/bobombmobob
Summary: “Leo wraps his jacket round himself as tight as he can, folding his arms and tucking his hands in his armpits. Damn, even those are cold now. Of course he picked the day of the fucking rainstorm to run away from home. It wasn’t his fault; he couldn’t stand staying there any longer. He’s not sure what he’s gonna do, though, standing on the side of the road with his arm outstretched every time a car drives past.”Or, an O’knutzy AU where Leo meets Logan when he hitches a ride with him.
Relationships: Finn O’Hara/Logan Tremblay, Leo Knut/Logan Tremblay
Kudos: 31





	Rule of Thumb

**Author's Note:**

> thank you jess, fleetingpieces for beta-ing this fic ily  
> and thank u sam for the title suggestion!
> 
> content warning: mention of food (see end notes for detail on which parts to skip)
> 
> slightly explicit content

“Jesus fucking christ,” Logan mumbles, flicking the windshield wipers on a higher setting. He squints through the seemingly never ending pour of rain, splatting on the window loudly. He’s gonna have to pull over for the night soon. Lucky for him, he runs pretty hot. That, combined with the heaters in his truck will be enough to keep him warm for the night. He wouldn’t wanna be outside right now, not in the middle of what looks like one nasty rainstorm. He frowns when he sees a figure in the distance, eyebrows furrowing deeper as he drives a little closer and sees a scrawny looking thing. He’s surprised they haven’t blown away with the wind. _What the fuck are they doing out there?_

*****

Leo wraps his jacket round himself as tight as he can, folding his arms and tucking his hands in his armpits. Damn, even those are cold now. Of course he picked the day of the fucking rainstorm to run away from home. It wasn’t his fault; he couldn’t stand staying there any longer. He’s not sure what he’s gonna do, though, standing on the side of the road with his arm outstretched every time a car drives past. It’s been almost two hours and no one’s stopped; it’s starting to get dark which is worrying.

He has no idea where he is or where he’s going. If anyone asked, he would puff his chest and tell them he’s got a plan, but in actuality, he’s very scared. He blames the cold for his trembling limbs, but he guesses it’s a combination of that and the fear kicking in when he realises _I have no plan._

He sticks out his hand as another car comes into view. It’s a large pickup truck. Fuck, that looks warm. He doesn’t get his hopes up, just waits with his arm out as it drives closer. He feels like his clothes will never dry, the cold and dampness seeping through his skin and into his bones— _Holy shit!_ He jumps up when the truck flashes its lights and begins to pull over. He picks his backpack up from the floor, not caring about how wet that is too. His bag doesn’t have much in it, except some spare clothes, his phone (already dead) and a bit of food (half-eaten). He walks over to where the truck’s door has now opened and looks up at the man sat in the driver’s seat. 

“The fuck you doing out here, kid?”

Leo scowls, “thought the weather was nice,” he quipped, teeth chattering. He didn’t expect his voice to be as deep as it is. 

The man huffs, shaking his head. He looks grumpy. And impatient. _If he was that pissed off why’d he pull over in the first place?_

“How long have you been out here for?”

“A-almost two h-hours.”

“And _no one’s_ stopped for you?!”

“Yeah they did, I just turned them away, what the fuck do you think!” Leo stomps his feet on the ground, trying to warm himself up. He looks at the man expectantly, who looks back at him, considering, then nods his head, gesturing for him to get in. 

Leo thanks him as he runs around, groaning in relief as he shuts the door, enveloping him in the warmth. He closes his eyes, sinking into the seat, humming. 

“Where’re you headed?” the man mumbles, starting to drive off again. Leo turns to look at him, and now he sees him in the light of the truck, he can really appreciate this man’s features. Dark brown hair, slightly ruffled, framing a strong face with what looks like a good few day’s worth of stubble. He smells fucking amazing too, like sugar and smoke rolled into one. 

“Wherever,” Leo says quietly, letting his eyes drag down his body. Fuck. He’s not very tall but he makes up for it in thickness. God, those _arms_ , practically bulging out of the sweater he’s wearing, not in a dissimilar state to the jeans he’s wearing, bracketing huge thighs. He doesn’t think he’s ever been so jealous of a seat in his life. 

“Whaddya mean wherever?” the man grunts as he reaches a hand behind him, rustling about the mess on the truck floor until he pulls out a big jacket. He shoves it over Leo, who takes it gratefully. _Mmm this smells so good. Warm._

Leo shrugs, staying silent. He doesn’t know whether it’s the warmth of the truck or the smell of the jacket, but he suddenly feels very sleepy. As soon as he closes his eyes, he drifts away. 

*****

 _Jesus what the fuck am I doing?_ Logan scrubs a hand over his face, sighing. He’s pulled over in the parking lot of a 24 hour motel and is just sitting, watching this kid sleeping. He feels like such a creep, but he can’t stop. There’s something so peaceful about the way the boy is sitting, curled up underneath his jacket that’s way too big for him. He must’ve been freezing out there, little thing like him. He should be lucky Logan found him when he did, especially with an attitude like his. 

The kid reminds him a bit of himself, all mighty and proud, chin high and chest puffed, thinking the world owes you something. Young and starry-eyed, thinking you know how shit works when in reality you’re scared because you’ve barely scratched the surface. It scares him how much of himself he sees in this blonde boy in the short time he’s known him. He hopes maybe he can knock some sense into him. 

He feigns obliviousness as he catches Leo shuffling, rubbing his eyes then looking around as he wakes up. “Where are we?” he asks, and Logan only replies,

“What’s your name?”

“I asked first.”

“Motel. Storm’s too dangerous to drive in.”

“Oh. Leo.” 

“Hm. Logan.” Leo smiles way too brightly for Logan’s liking. He shakes his head, sighing. He catches a glimpse of a bracelet on Leo’s wrist as he reaches up to run a hand through his hair. “What’s that?” he asks. 

“What’s what?”

“On your wrist.”

Leo looks down, “oh, it’s a pride bracelet,” he lifts up his sleeve to show Logan, who just huffs. Leo frowns. “You got a problem with that, pal? Because if you do I have no issue with taking you on right fucking here, dude.”

 _Jesus, the nerve on this kid._ “No, I’m-” Logan stutters, lifting his hands in a placating gesture, “I’m the same... all I’m sayin’ is you gotta be careful with waving that fucking thing around. Especially in these parts.”

“I’m not ashamed.” 

“I’m not saying you should be. It’s just- picking your fights y'know. What would you have done if I said I had a problem with it?”

“Dunno,” Leo mumbles petulantly.

“Exactly. Now are you coming or are you just gonna stay in the truck?”

Leo huffs and unclicks his seatbelt, clambering out of the truck. He keeps Logan’s jacket wrapped around his shoulders, and Logan would be lying if he said it didn’t look endearing on the boy. 

*****

 _Who does this guy think he fucking is? Acting all high and mighty like he knows best._ Leo keeps a pout on his face as he follows Logan, making their way into the motel.

Logan grumbles at the receptionist who somehow seems to look even more tired and grumpy than him. She informs them they’ve only got one room left, “and it’s got one bed.”

“Fine fine, whatever,” Logan mumbles, grunting as he hands over the money and takes the key.

“I can- um- sleep on the floor or whatever,” Leo says, but Logan just looks at him, a smile spreading across his face. _That really shouldn’t be as hot as it is. Why is this guy so hot?!_ His stomach does a funny little flip.

“Won’t you be cold?” he teases, sticking his tongue in his cheek. Leo finds himself flustered as Logan hefts a bag over his shoulder, stomping down the hallway in those big ass boots of his. Leo makes a mental reminder to ask him where he got those because they look fucking good. 

“You coming?” Logan calls over his shoulder, and Leo realises he’s still stood on the spot. 

“Yeah, wait up,” he catches up to him, and they get in the elevator. 

As soon as the doors closed, Leo couldn’t help but feel a strange excitement rush over him. He’s in an elevator. On the way to a hotel room. With a stranger. It all feels so scary and new, but something about Logan’s presence calms him. He tries his best to not look at the shorter man, but it proves to be very difficult given just how goddamn attractive he is. 

“I like them,” Leo says, immediately cringing at his godawful conversational skills. 

“What?” Logan frowns at him, and Leo continues, sputtering,

“Your boots- I- I like them…”

Logan looks at him incredulously, as if he just grew another head. Leo supposes he doesn’t receive many compliments. Or maybe he does. _I mean, look at him._

“Thanks,” Logan says, quietly, walking through the now open elevator doors. He pushes the key in the lock when they arrive at the door to their room, and Leo is certainly not looking at the way his hands hold the key, the low grunt he hears as Logan shoves his weight into the door when it won’t open. He wonders, if this is what this man is like casually, sex with him must be a whole other level-

“You gonna come in or just stand there like a dope, because I won’t hesitate to shut this door in your face,” Logan grumbles, and Leo shoots him an innocent grin as he walks in,

“Nah you like me too much already,” he teases. 

*****

 _This kid is way too confident,_ Logan thinks as he closes the door behind Leo, watching as he makes himself comfortable on the only bed in the motel room. He has no idea what he’s doing. Has no idea why Leo trusts him. He could be a murderer for all he knows. 

“So what actually is your plan?” Logan asks, sitting down next to him on the bed. Leo huffs, running a hand through his hair, a quirk that reminds Logan of a distant memory. Faded and fuzzy around the edges. Out of focus, and Logan has no intention of paying attention enough to remember the details. All that remains in his mind is a head of red hair and a broken promise. 

“I don’t know. Probably find a job somewhere.”

“You really have no idea what you’re doing, do you?” Logan turns to look at Leo, meeting his eyes. The light above them flickers, though the sparkle in Leo’s eyes remains, entrancing Logan. He takes in the younger boy’s appearance, blonde curly hair, long limbs and plump pink lips. He wonders, maybe in another life, if they met further down the line, whether they would suit each other. Though that kind of talk is crazy. Logan pulls himself back to reality, trying hard to not match Leo’s smile, slightly shy. 

“No, I- I really don’t.”

Logan sighs, “well it’s getting late. Maybe a night’s rest will help you decide.” 

Leo nods. 

“You brought clothes I’m assuming?” Logan asks, raising an eyebrow. Leo only blushes, smiling sheepishly,

“Uhh- yeah kinda forgot pyjamas.”

“Of course you did,” Logan grumbles, grabbing his bag and rustling through. He pulls out a sweatshirt and hands it to Leo. “Is this just a conspiracy to steal my whole wardrobe?” he jokes. 

Leo smiles brightly, and begins laughing, head thrown back, exposing the long line of his neck. Logan smiles back a little, some of his previous apprehension floating away. It feels like years since he’s had a full-blown conversation with someone, and this realisation hits Logan like a ton of bricks. Damn. 

After the laughter dies down, Leo excuses himself to the bathroom to get changed, leaving Logan alone with his thoughts. He feels like he hasn’t stopped in ages. Like he’s been on a train with no destination. Just keep on moving, then he wouldn’t have to stop and think about everything. He’s not sure what to do. 

He thinks of Leo. 

He pities him. Despite the blonde not letting up his façade quite so easily, Logan can see that he’s alone and scared. He doesn’t blame him. He remembers being as young as him. Not in quite the same situation, but close enough. 

*****

Logan cursed at his phone that wouldn’t load up the maps application. Trust the 19 year old to find his own way around one of the busiest cities in the world. He was standing on a busy sidewalk, trying to get back to his hotel, lost in New York. _Was that a movie?_ He mused absently, but the thought was short lived, as he was then bumped into by a tall, bumbling idiot, with a panicked look on his bright face, bright hair to match it too. Logan dropped his phone, and the bright-haired boy crouched down to pick it up. “Shit! I’m so sorry,” he laughed, the first thought coming to Logan’s brain being _‘he has a nice laugh.’_

“That’s okay. Fucking useless to me anyway,” he said, realising how tall this guy actually was when he stood up to full height. “I’m Logan,” he took the phone from the boy’s outstretched hand. 

“Finn!” He said, smiling brightly. “Lost?” He guessed, and Logan nodded, letting the guy— _Finn now,_ continue, “I won’t be much help, I’m awful with directions.”

Logan laughed a little, looking into Finn’s eyes. Damn, this guy was hot. Logan wasn’t out yet, but he certainly had no doubts about his attraction to guys, _especially_ tall sweet guys like Finn. 

“This is gonna sound really random but- do you wanna- I don’t know, go do something?” Logan suggested, with a shrug of his shoulder.

Despite his attempted nonchalant demeanour, Logan so desperately wanted to cling onto this one person who seemed to be giving him attention. The light that Finn brought into his life was captivating, driving into him at full-speed, taking him by surprise. Lucky for him, Finn just nodded, his smile somehow even brighter after Logan’s suggestion,

“How about ice skating?”

*****

Logan doesn’t know whether it’s the annoyance of the storm, the bright chirpy attitude of the boy or the reminder of a moment that seems a lifetime ago, but he feels wary, unsure of where he stands with a tinge of sadness that came with that feeling. _This is why we keep moving on, so we don’t have to stop and think about everything._

Leo exits the bathroom, and Logan’s heart one hundred percent does not melt at the sight of Leo in his sweatshirt. He feels overwhelmed with the sudden onslaught of emotions, Leo’s bright hair and sweet eyes reminding him vaguely of Fi- 

That person. 

But he was a lifetime ago. He was gone. And fuck, does that realisation hurt…

“You okay?” Leo asks, frowning a little as he sits down on the bed. 

“Hm? Yeah. Fine,” he mumbles, “it’s getting late. Should get to bed.” Logan’s conscious he needs to keep Leo at an arm’s distance. Not get too attached. That’s where it all went wrong before, and he wouldn’t want to hurt Leo either. 

*****

 _What is up with this guy?_ Leo wonders as he climbs into the bed, sliding under the covers. He watches as Logan grumbles about, huffing as he pulls out the sheets that are tucked beneath the mattress. Leo can’t help but laugh. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t like it when they tuck the sheets in.” Logan mumbles. “Why do they do that? Fucking weird if you ask me.”

Leo covers his face as he laughs more, unable to stop himself. “You’re so grumpy!”

“I’m not grumpy.” Logan frowns at him, which only spurs on Leo’s laughter,

“Yes you are! You’re so grumpy, look at you.”

Logan rolls his eyes, “you’re a real smartass, you know that?” to which Leo only replies with a bright grin, which falters slightly when Logan stops what he’s doing, lifts his head and just stares at Leo with an odd expression. If there’s something more on his mind, he doesn’t say it. He instead, after giving Leo one more look, walks off into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. 

Leo feels almost breathless after the intensity of Logan’s gaze. He would give anything to know what he was just thinking as he looked at Leo. Even what his thoughts are now as he’s in the bathroom.

It isn’t long before Logan returns, turning the light off and climbing into the other side of the bed. Leo turns to look at Logan, who lies down flat on his back, looking up at the ceiling. The bed isn’t massive, but it is still big enough for there to be a small gap between the two.

“Can I ask you a question?”

Logan turns, mirroring Leo’s curled body, bringing a hand up to rest his cheek on between his head and the pillow. “Sure.”

“Why are you so grumpy?”

Logan huffs, “are you gonna ask a real question?”

“That is a real question,” Leo answers defensively, smiling a little when he sees Logan struggling not to smile too, “I think you’re an actual softie who just got hurt by someone and now acts all Mean Mr. Tough Guy.”

“Oh so we’re making assumptions on people’s life stories now? Alright, Mr ‘I was a closeted jock in high school and felt pressure to parade my masculinity and as soon as I left, came out and became the complete opposite.’ Ring any bells?”

Leo pouts, and mumbles, “I take it back, you’re not a softie,” which prompts Logan to burst out laughing, something Leo doesn't expect from the brunette. 

“I like your laugh,” Leo admits quietly, smiling softly. He’s fortunate for the dark room, hiding the blush on his cheeks. Logan looks at him like he didn’t quite anticipate he would say that. He watches as he chews on the inside of his cheek, thinking. They are left in silence, though this time Leo welcomes it, more companionable than awkward.

“Your turn.”

“For what?” Logan asks.

“For you to ask a question.”

Logan shifts around, getting comfortable again. His arms look so big, one pressed against the mattress. Despite him looking hard and rough — _maybe he fucks like that too_ — Leo imagines he would give the best hugs. He instinctively shifts a little closer, now able to smell his minty breath as he talks,

“Okay… What’s your favourite colour?”

Leo pauses a second, registering what Logan just asked, smiling a little. “What kind of question is that?”

Logan scoffs, and says, “fine, don’t answer it,” which only confuses Leo more. Why is he so set on knowing his favourite colour? Or maybe he’s just being grumpy for the sake of being grumpy.

As Logan begins to turn over, Leo says quietly, “Yellow.” 

Logan turns back around, and the smile on his face makes Leo’s answer just that bit more worth it. “Why yellow?”

“I don’t know. Just- bright and hopeful. Happy. I guess.”

His eyes now closed, Logan hums, “that’s nice. My favourite colour is dark green. Calming.”

Leo smiles and closes his eyes too, “you seem like a dark green type of guy.”

“What does that even mean?!” Logan asks, and Leo doesn’t have to open his eyes to know he’s still smiling.

“Dunno.”

Leo enjoys Logan’s company. He understands that he barely knows this guy, but his life has been anything but ordinary lately. Logan, though, Logan feels… right.

Like he just fits - he makes sense. It’s an odd feeling, but once Leo realises this, lying next to him, feeling the warmth radiate from their close proximity, he struggles to let go of the thought.

“Are you asleep?” he whispers, and opens his eyes at the same time Logan does. He notices the green in the other’s eyes, emerald, sparkling in the reflection of the small slit of light coming from the gap in the door. 

“No,” Logan whispers, or rather, attempts to whisper, much to the amusement of Leo. While the road outside their window is loud and busy, beeps and shouts in the distance, Leo finds himself only focusing on the quiet breathing of them both, the occasional creak in the bed when either of them move slightly. It’s oddly calming. Much like Logan’s eyes. He can see why his favourite colour is dark green.  
“Can I ask you something else, then?” 

“Ok…” Logan says quietly.

“Aren’t you… lonely…?” Leo asks, “just, driving around all day, no one to talk to.”

“I like it. Being in my own company.”

“I’d never be able to do that…”

“Yeah, you talk too much,” Logan jokes, smile widening into a grin. 

“Meanie,” he mumbles, smiling to himself.

“Go to sleep then.”

Leo memorises the look on Logan’s face as he leans closer. He has been so grumpy and annoyed ever since he stopped for Leo; it feels like only now is he seeing more of who Logan actually is. Leo knows he is way too trusting, but what is the point of life if you don’t take risks? He wants to live in the moment. So that’s exactly what he does:

Live in the moment.

He keeps leaning forward until their lips are almost touching. He stays there for a couple of seconds, though it feels like hours. Agonisingly stretched out, like someone is simultaneously pulling him away, and drawing him in, lost in the green of Logan’s eyes. He closes the gap, pressing their lips together for only a short moment, then pulls away. He doesn’t know what he expects, maybe Logan to grab him by the shirt, kiss him passionately, fuck him senseless…

But all that happens is Logan lets out a soft breath against his lips, dizzying Leo. In a daze, he leans forward again and Logan all but sighs into the next kiss. Slow and purposeful, no rush and heat like Leo was expecting, but he finds that he doesn’t care one bit. Their second kiss lasts longer, not nearly enough, but still longer. Logan brings his hand up to Leo’s cheek, the warmth of his palm bleeding through his skin, calming him. He doesn’t want to open his eyes, doesn’t want this moment to end. He is surprised when Logan leans his forehead against Leo’s, exhaling shakily.

“Lo-”

“Don’t talk,” Logan whispers, and Leo keeps his mouth shut and his eyes closed.

*****

Logan laughed, grinning as Finn dragged him by his hand through the crowded streets. “Where are we going!”

“I don’t know,” Finn threw a smile over his shoulder at Logan, then pulled them into an empty alley. Logan, wanting to take control of the situation, grabbed Finn by the hips and pressed him against the brick wall, looking up at him. He held his breath as Finn dipped his head, their eyes almost level. 

“Hi,” he said quietly, watching as Finn’s gaze dropped from his eyes to his lips, then back up to his eyes. The two got acquainted very quickly, on their spontaneous ice skating date. _Could he even call it a date?_ They found they had a lot in common, and Logan, being young and reckless, was falling dangerously fast for this mysterious guy, of whom he knew very little. 

“I want to kiss you,” Logan blurted out, his abrupt confession surprising himself. Though, Finn didn’t seem surprised. No, Finn was cool, calm and collected, leaning a few inches closer, their lips barely touching.

“I barely know anything about you,” Finn whispered, the action brushing his lips ever so slightly against Logan’s.

“Well- what else do you want to know?” Logan was conscious of his heart beating loudly between his ears, a pressure that indicated he was nervous, but also so, so excited.

“I don’t even know the most important thing about you,” the corners of Finn’s lips stretched into a hesitant smile. Logan took comfort in the fact that Finn seemed nervous as well.

“And what’s that?”

“What your favourite colour is.”

Logan blushed, unable to stop his own smile. “It’s dark green--” he managed to get out before his lips crashed into Finn’s. They kissed impatiently, grabbing and pawing at each other as if they were going to disappear if they didn’t cling on tight enough.

Finn gasped when Logan slid a leg between his thighs, just as surprised when he felt that Finn was already hard. Though Logan would be lying if he said he wasn’t extremely turned on as well. They kissed for what felt like hours, Finn placing one hand on his hip, while the other was brought up to hold the back of his neck. Logan had never felt so free. He was grounded by Finn’s touch, while simultaneously being lifted up into the clouds by the searing hot kiss. It was all too much, yet still not enough--

*****

Logan tries to put all of his focus onto Leo, but he finds himself stuck in a dream-like state. _Maybe I’m already asleep._ He muses, but the thought is short lived as he hears Leo’s breathing steady out. He opens his eyes, and his heart melts as he takes in the image of Leo asleep in front of him. So peaceful again. 

It is the thought of Leo being peaceful that drifts Logan off to sleep, unsure of whether he is picturing a head of red hair, or blonde. Perhaps a mix of both.

*****

Leo blinks open his eyes, groaning and squinting at the light that filters through the paper-thin curtains, indicating it’s morning. He frowns when he turns over to see the bed beside him empty, but is reassured when he hears him in the bathroom.

He cringes at the cramp he feels in his neck as he sits up, and stretches from side to side, in hopes to get rid of it. _Fucking cheap ass bed._ He jumps a little when Logan opens the door. He immediately lifts a hand to run through his hair; if Logan recognises that Leo does it to make himself appear more put together, well, then he doesn’t say anything.

Leo stays silent too, the events of last night replaying in his mind. How soft his lips were, the gentleness of his hand on his cheek. He feels a bit dizzy just thinking about it. But it’d be a lie if Leo said he’s not scared of what Logan thinks of him this morning, thoughts clearer in the light of the day.

He watches as Logan puts a hand on his hip, raising an eyebrow at Leo, who shoots him a questioning look. 

“Breakfast?”

Leo nods, grinning.

He doesn’t realise how hungry he is until he sits down in the cramped booth of the diner opposite the motel, shovelling waffles into his mouth.

“Hungry?”

Leo rolls his eyes, chewing his mouthful of food. He swallows and nods. Logan only laughs slightly, eating his food. 

He knows they’re both avoiding the subject of last night. Leo keeps looking at Logan, who is equally unwavering in his eye contact as they eat breakfast. Leo feels a little disappointed when he pokes his fork onto the plate for the umpteenth time and is only met with ceramic. He looks down and sighs when there’s no food left. 

“You never told me why you were hitching for a ride.” Logan asks casually, but he knows that he’s probably been waiting to ask that since he got in the truck. 

“Ran away from home.”

“Figured as much. Can I ask why?”

“I came out to my parents.”

“They didn’t take it well?” Logan guesses, Leo is grateful for his quiet gentle tone.

“Wouldn’t know, I ran before they got the chance to react.” Leo mumbles, looking down at his plate, not daring to see Logan’s reaction. He hears him sigh, then places some money down on the table.

“Come on.” Logan gets up, waiting for Leo to join him. 

“Where are we going?” Leo looks up at Logan.

“On a walk,” he explains, and it is at that moment that Leo realises he didn’t even need Logan to answer his question. He will follow him anywhere he goes. 

Leo keeps sneaking glances at Logan every so often as they walk, only just around the block, not wanting to stray too far away from the motel. Leo is desperate to say something but doesn’t quite know how to go about it. It’s not until they’re back in the motel room that Logan helps him out. And by ‘helps him out’, he means just sighing and saying, exasperated, “what is it?”

Leo sits on the bed, nose scrunching at how uncomfortable it feels. _How did I sleep on this last night?_

He knows exactly how he slept on that bed last night and it just so happens to have something to do with what he wants to tell Logan. Though, for now, he’ll stall. “What is what?”

“What is it you wanna say? I can see you’re dying to tell me.” Logan raises an eyebrow at him, mocking, as if daring him to argue back. 

Leo stutters, wishing he had more time to prepare what he wants to say. _Ah well. Time to just come out and say it._ He takes a breath,

“I want to stay with you.”

“What?”

“I- I wanna stay with you.”

Logan is silent for a very long time. Leo begins to panic, but tries his best not to let it show. Though, if he were Logan, he probably wouldn’t miss the way he wrings his hands together and chews on his lip nervously. He only just manages to hold back from exclaiming in relief when he finally says something.

*****

“Why do you trust me?”

Leo appears taken aback by the question, and sighs, shrugging. “I don’t know. You’re super nice and kind. Not to mention you’re—” he trails off, and Logan frowns. 

“I’m what?”

“You’re- really attractive okay?” Leo blushes, then mumbles, “I- I know we only just met but I really like you.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Why would I be kidding? So you’re saying you don’t like me? Why else would you kiss me?”

“I don’t know! Fuck.” Logan’s mind reels. _This kid is in way over his head - heck, he himself is in way over his head._ He understands he may be overreacting a little, but he can’t help but see himself in Leo again, fucking young and naive, throwing himself into situations, thinking he knows best. No regard for his own feelings, thinking _you’re young, you’re on top of the world, you won’t get hurt._

“Look- I know you think I’m young but I know what I want. I’m smart enough to know at least that, alright?”

Logan clenches his jaw, looking down, “you don’t know anything.”

*****

“Why does everyone keep saying that?!” Leo throws his arms in the air. He’s so tired of people telling him how to live his life, thinking they know best. Logan doesn’t even know him. He knows that’s slightly hypocritical because, in turn, he doesn’t know anything about Logan but he can’t pretend he doesn’t feel a strange connection towards him. 

“Because you don’t. You may think you do but trust me you’ll understand in time. How old even are you?”

“Nineteen…” Leo mumbles and Logan continues looking down. A silence stretches between the two, like the moment you hear a train in the distance before you can see it. You know it’s coming. You know it’s going to arrive, but you haven’t seen it yet, so you convince yourself you’ve still got time. 

“Jesus,” Logan says quietly, rubbing his face. “You don’t know what you want. You just ran away from home, for chrissakes. You have no plan, you don’t know where you’re going. I’m not taking advantage of that.”

Leo takes his hands, desperate to cling onto something he doesn’t even have in the first place. All he knows is he feels safe with Logan and wants to keep that. “Please- I know what I want.”

“Trust me. You think you do, but you don’t. I know what it’s like, throwing yourself into dangerous situations thinking you know what’s best. Thinking everything’s gonna turn out fine because you’re young, you’re top of the world, you can’t get hurt.” Logan looks like he’s on the verge of tears, Leo’s pretty sure he’s crying too. This isn’t what he expected at all. 

“What would you have done if I brought you here to, I don’t know, kidnap you?”

“But you’re not a bad guy,” Leo says. He may not know him very well but that thing he is sure of. 

“You don’t know me!”

“Neither do you, so stop trying to psychoanalyse me! I’m my own person, I know I’m fucking young but I can make decisions for myself, no matter how-how scared I am.” Leo’s voice breaks off a little at the end, a half strangled sob caught in the back of his throat. 

“I just don’t want to see you hurt. I know what it’s like to get caught up in something like this. Something fun and new, and feeling like nothing you’ve ever felt before, right?”

Leo nods, heart sinking as Logan continues,

“I know what it’s like to not know where to catch a break until it’s too late and they’re gone, okay? They’re gone and you’re left to pick up the pieces and all you can think of is ‘what did I do wrong?’ When in actuality you did nothing wrong. They just didn’t like you enough to stay. And that’s on you for opening yourself up too much. So don’t sit there and tell me I don’t know you because I do. Because I was you.”

Leo stays silent, unsure what to say, unsure what to make of the whole situation, unsure of how Logan feels right now. He’s confused more than anything. “So you’re saying I shouldn’t care?” 

Logan huffs, scrubbing a hand over his face. “It’s the only way you can’t get hurt.”

“Oh yeah, how’s that working out for you?”

Another long silence. 

Logan gets up.

“Fuck- look- I’m sorry. I don’t know what I’m saying. I just- I got caught up in the moment I guess. I don’t know what I’m doing- I- please don’t leave,” he stands up, taking one of Logan’s hands, “please.”

Leo watches Logan carefully. He sees him, considering, jaw clenched and eyes darting across Leo’s face. “Please,” he whispers again, and his heart breaks when he sees the moment in Logan’s eyes when he makes the decision. He lets go of his hand.

“Go home. Call your parents, get a bus, whatever. Just-” he sighs, “just go home.” His face loses any life, devoid of emotion, voice straight and dead. Though, Leo doesn’t miss the way his hands tremble as he pulls out money and places it on top of the cabinet. 

He grabs his bags and opens the door, only stopping when Leo frantically calls out his name, “Logan-”

He doesn’t turn to face him, just stays still in the doorway, shoulders hunched.

“I want you.”

His head drops down.

Leo tries to steady his shaky voice. “I-if- if this is something to do with me, fine. But- if it isn’t- and you’re just running away because you’re-you’re scared- then… then this is me telling you that I’m scared too but I want you. I don’t care, I want you.”

Another silence.

He holds his breath. 

The train is coming. 

Leo is scared. 

And Logan is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> content warning - mention of food. if you want to skip that part, stop reading when Logan asks, “Breakfast?” and resume when Logan says “You never told me...”


End file.
